


Letter From A Little Boy

by HathorAroha



Series: Frozen Fandom Month Stories [7]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: 100-word drabble, Drabble, Duos Week, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 14:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4307919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HathorAroha/pseuds/HathorAroha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa receives a message from the boy who didn't want to wear his suit on Coronation Day. A 100-word drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letter From A Little Boy

“One more letter, then bedtime,” Elsa yawned as she reached to pick up one more letter from the tray. “Who could this be from?”

  
A child’s handwriting scrawled across the front of the envelope, _To Queen Elsa._ Probably a child writing a letter to her. She didn’t mind—after all, they wholly enjoyed her snow magic. Taking a letter opener, she delicately sliced open the envelope, unfolding the letter within. 

  
_Dear Queen Elsa,_

_Can you please ban uncomfortable suits? Mama made me wear one on your Coronation and it was really too itchy and hot for me. Thank you!_

_Remi_


End file.
